


Giraffe

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, yellow diamond is a giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: A very short "story" based on the slightly outdated joke that Yellow Diamond is a giraffe.





	Giraffe

Steven had decided to go to the zoo for his 13th birthday, and therefore all of the gems had to go as well.  
All in all it was going excellently until they reached the giraffe enclosure, at which point Peridot gasped and hid behind Steven. "Don't let her see me!"  
Steven was confused. "Let who see you?"  
"Yellow diamond, of course, she's over there!"  
Steven stared for a few seconds at the giraffes, and then made the connection. "Peridot, that's a giraffe, not a diamond, it's just an animal from earth."  
Peridot came out from behind Steven, "Then it wouldn't mind if i called it a CLOD!"  
And that's the story of why Peridot was given a permanent ban from the zoo for calling the giraffes clods too many times and hurting their feelings.


End file.
